Love Notes
by Bunny1
Summary: Amy decided to join the boys halfway through the Stockwell season. How her and Face deal with the new boundaries of their new relationship... Oneshot. Complete. Kind of a splinter-off story from 'After the Sunset'.


Three days. Three blissful days, Amy had been back in his life. Face didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, considering he and the guys were under Stockwell's hold at the moment, but he managed to find her. He wasn't going to waste it, not now... The first moment he'd seen her, he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and wasn't able to stop. Neither was she. They had made love for hours before they even told the rest of the team she was there...

They hadn't said "I love you", even though they both wanted to. Still scared. But, they were in that blissful first blush of a relationship, and everyone knew it. Everyone was also glad. Frankie thought she was hot, but he wasn't stupid enough to try hitting on her when it was obvious to even him that Face was so in love. Amy came out from the shower to see the guys sitting in the living room, talking to Stockwell about their next mission.

"Oooh, what are we doing?"

Face flicked a nervous glance at her. "Ah, Amy... I think this one might be a little much to get your feet wet on; you've been out of it a while, might be rusty..." he hedged.

Amy frowned. "Why don't you just say what this is _really_ about, Face?"

"Amy, I'm only-"

"We slept together so now you see me as just a woman, not an equal. Inferior..." she huffed.

Face caught her hands. "Amy, no! That's just not true!" he protested. "I swear- Frankie's not going either!"

"I'm not?" Frankie asked, looking up with hope in his eyes. "Sweet!"

"See?" Face smiled charmingly at her.

"Well..." Amy sighed. "Okay. If you're also leaving Frankie behind because of the danger element, then... fine."

Face smiled and kissed her cheek. "We'll be back in three hours- probably."

Amy nodded and looked at Frankie as they piled out. "What was the case?"

"Does it matter? We got out of it!" Frankie said gleefully. "Free afternoon!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You realize Face just got you out of it so that_ I _wouldn't go, right?"

"That's right." he grinned. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheeks.

Amy squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "Okay, okay..." she said, moving back a bit.

Frankie flushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Must've been a rough case, then?"

Frankie nodded. "Crazy." he agreed. "Colombian drug lord in a government building with weapons up the a- ahem, wazoo." he corrected himself, remembering Hannibal's private lecture when Amy had first arrived about _"Amy's a lady, and will be treated like one at all times, understand?"_ Frankie wasn't sure if it extended to cursing, but he wanted to make sure and not piss the guys off, who seemed very protective of her.

"Ohhh, I see..." Amy nodded.

"Hey, we got some time to kill... what's say we go to a movie?" Frankie offered. "Maybe grab some lunch first?"

Amy shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Five hours later, the boys came tromping back into the house, tired and filthy. Face wanted a shower something fierce, but, first he wanted to see Amy; see if she was still angry at him.

"Amy?" he called out.

He frowned when he heard nothing but dead silence, and went looking through some of the rooms. He bumped into Murdock, who was on his way to the showers. "Murdock, I can't find Amy; she's missing."

Murdock's eyes widened at the panic on his friend's face. "Easy there, Faceman..." Murdock soothed. "She's gotta be here... somewheres..."

"Come on." Face ordered, and they walked towards the common room. "Hannibal, she's gone; I can't find a note, nothing."

Hannibal frowned. "I wouldn't think she'd just... split..."

"Stockwell... that bastard took her to yank on our strings- he just would do something like that!" Face said wrathfully.

"Face!" Hannibal snapped. "Easy! Even Stockwell ain't that stupid."

"I don't know, Hannibal..." B.A. hedged. "That seems to be his M.O."

At this time, Amy came in with Frankie. "Oh, Face, you look-"

But, that was as far as she got, because he gathered her into his arms, kissing her breathless.

"I missed you too?" she said, confused.

"Are you all right? Where the hell were you?"

"Ah, that's my fault, dude." Frankie said a bit sheepishly, holding a hand up.

Face stood, clenching his jaw, glaring, and Frankie swallowed hard. Amy's eyes widened as he stepped forward, fists clenched, and delivered a blow to Frankie's jaw.

"_Face_. We just went to a movie; it's not like he dragged me out by the hair."

Face ran a hand through his hair, calming a bit. "Sorry... it's just... Oh, sorry, Frank." he sighed, helping him up.

Frankie rubbed his jaw. "Yeah... that's... my fault..." he said.

"No, no it isn't!" Amy huffed. "Since when are you all possessive?"

"I'm not!" Face protested, but Amy gestured at Frankie's rapidly bruising jaw. "Okay, fine, but that's different! I was... I get worried when you're not where I expect you to be." he said quietly, looking down. "Always did... and, then you were gone for _two years_, Amy... and you come back, and... it's all... different- not in a bad way, in a good way, 'cause I can admit I love you... I just... it's not situation I'm accustomed to..."

Amy blinked, her eyes stinging a bit, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I love you, too... and, I am sorry if I frightened you? Okay, from now on, if I am going out and you're not here to tell, I'll write a note. And I'll leave it somewhere that I know you'll find it, like your pillow." she smiled.

Face wrapped his arms around her waist. "All I ask. And... from now on we won't be leaving you behind, I think?"

"That, I think, is an even better idea..." she smiled, nuzzling against him, and Face chuckled. "What?"

"You're getting as sooty as I am..."

Amy grimaced. "Shower? Since you dirtied me up?"

Face's eyes gleamed, and they both raced off towards the bathroom.

"Hey, it was my turn-" Murdock protested, but he knew no one was listening. "Okay, I get the downstairs one, then."

"Not if I get there first." B.A. said, and Hannibal chuckled as the two began a race for the door...

_End_


End file.
